Real Life
by kenspeckle
Summary: Sorry the title sucks. Just a bit of HPDM fluff. “Well, what if, in real life, there aren’t always good guys and bad guys? What if, sometimes there are just guys with different opinions? And why can’t they just get along instead of fighting?" SLASH.


Author's Note: Hey, everyone! This is just a little thing I came up with one day when I wasn't paying attention in french class, and I thought it was pretty good, so I figured I'd put it up here. This _is_ slash, so if that's not your cup of tea I suggest you hit the back arrow. For the rest of you, enjoy!

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** (laughs) Trust me, dears, if I owned Harry Potter, things would be MUCH different.

* * *

The stars spread across the inky sky above Hogwarts had never been quite so beautiful before that night, Harry thought as he stared up at them. Nor had the grass beneath his back ever been so comfortable. _That may have more to do with the company than anything else, though. _He lifted his head a bit and smiled at the blond head that rested upon his chest, wondering when it was that he had come to be so lucky. For a while, they just stayed like that, enjoying the beautiful night and the warmth of the other's body, before Draco very quietly said Harry's name. "Hm?" Harry asked, beginning to play with a few strands of platinum hair.

"When are we going to tell everyone else?" Harry paused for a moment, and his smile fell. They had both agreed that it would be the best for both of them if they kept quiet in the beginning. But they had been dating for a while now, and Harry figured that they probably wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for much longer. He resumed playing with his lover's hair and answered, "Soon, love. I promise. I just want to make sure the Gryffindors wouldn't try to kill you before we let anyone know, okay?"

Draco nodded against Harry's chest. Harry gave him a gentle squeeze and lovingly kissed the top of his head before looking back up the night sky. It really was beautiful, he thought, even if it didn't hold a candle to his Draco.

"Harry?" He looked back down to Draco again. "You know how in fairytales and such, how there's always a good guy and a bad guy?" Harry nodded, albeit a bit confusedly. Draco continued, "Well, what if, in real life, there aren't always good guys and bad guys? What if, sometimes there are just guys with different opinions? And why can't they just get along instead of fighting each other?"

Harry's confusion deepened. "I'm not sure I get what you mean."

Draco sighed and sat up. Harry propped himself up on his elbows so that he could see him better. "I'm talking about this stupid house rivalry. Regardless of what people may think, not all Slytherins are evil incarnate, and being a Gryffindor doesn't automatically make you an upstanding citizen." Harry automatically thought of the Weasley twins. Draco sighed again and closed his eyes. "What I'm trying to say is, we're not always the bad guys and you're not necessarily always the good guys. We just happen to have different beliefs and value different things. We don't actually have any reason to hate each other the way we do." He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "It's just— I just wish that Slytherins and Gryffindors could just get along; that we could be together without it being this major issue."

Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around the pale boy next to him. "I know what you mean, and I feel exactly the same way. But this is how things are, love, and we have to make do with what we have." He felt more than saw Draco nod. He thought for a moment before kissing him softly on his temple and whispering in his ear, "We'll tell them tomorrow. If anyone dares harm a hair on your head, I'll hex them into oblivion."

Draco pulled away with a smile on his face. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Really, and to hell with anyone who has a problem with it." Draco gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the lips and leant his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry hugged him tightly for a few second before suggesting that they get up and go to bed, and the two of them walked back up to the castle hand in hand.

Just before they separated and went back to their respective common rooms, they shared another quick kiss, and Draco said, "Love you, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Love you too, Dray. See you tomorrow." He winked and they both turned to leave. As Draco got into bed a few minutes later, he thought to himself that maybe, in real life, the good guys and the bad guys don't always get on so badly.

Maybe, sometimes, they fall in love.


End file.
